


Worry

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: He was so, so worried.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Worry

The first thing Kakashi told him after he woke up was that they hadn't been sure he would.

“You idiot, you almost died!” he screamed. It was a broken sound, so emotional and ardent that it startled Guy. He was even more surprised when Kakashi balled a fist and socked Guy in the shoulder.

It hurt.

It hurt more when Kakashi pulled him into a tight embrace, and Guy could feel his body trembling against his. “I thought I watched you die.” Kakashi’s voice cracked.

Shizune seemed to be the medic on duty today, because she threw Kakashi out after that, either for the punch or the hug. Guy wasn’t sure which.

But Guy managed to catch his wrist as he left and made it something between a handshake and a victorious-fist-pump.

“I'm alive, Rival!” he grinned. His voice sounded scratchy and a little weak, but Guy didn’t let that damper his attitude. With as much cocky pride as he could fit into his tone, he teased, “But you look like shit. Go get some sleep, and maybe next time you can put some power into it when you try to punch me.”

Kakashi glared, then deflated, then sighed, and softened into a smile. “I will. Just you wait. Next time you’re in the hospital, it’ll be because I put you here.”

And then, Kakashi left.

He looked so small and worn.

Kakashi was tough and self-reliant. He was a grown man and a capable jonin.

But damn if the look on his face didn't make Guy want to worry about him, even though he was the one hospitalized and burnt to a crisp.


End file.
